


My Clothes Look Better On You (But They Look Best On The Floor)

by cuddlyreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brainy wears a crop top, F/M, Implied Smut, dreamy lives matter, nia has a crop top kink, this is just soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Brainy and Nia spend the night together and the next morning some clothes are borrowed.(brainy wears a crop top fic)





	My Clothes Look Better On You (But They Look Best On The Floor)

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome, brainia lives matter, transgender rights, jesse rath shirtless is a gift

The night had been perfect. The restaurant, a japanese fusion place, had stayed open late for them to keep talking, unable to tear themselves away from each other long enough to properly pay. When they finally were swept out of the restaurant, Brainy walked her home. He stopped on the doorstep to Nia’s building, like a gentleman, and played with her fingers.

Nia couldn’t resist. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, hand cupping his cheek as his free one moved to her hip, both of them unsteady. When they broke apart, cheeks flushed and chests heaving, Nia bit her lip and Brainy felt himself fall even harder.

“Come in?” She offered, big brown doe eyes sparkling in the dim street light.

“I would love to…” He whispered. 

Their fingers laced as she pulled him inside. Her back was pressed to the inside of her apartment door. His shoes were left by the couch, her’s in the kitchen, his shirt hit the floor of her bedroom and hers was discarded among the sheets. 

The sunlight woke Nia the next morning. She had fallen asleep on her back, Brainy’s warm body pressed to her side and his arm across her hips. She smiled fondly, reaching over to brush some hair off of his face. He looked so peaceful, relaxed and soft among her sheets and Nia found that she wouldn’t mind waking up to the sight of him every morning. 

Oh so gently, she slipped from his grip, finding a pair of panties and shorts she pulled them on before grabbing Brainy’s shirt from the floor, slipping it on and buttoning it enough to cover her before heading for the kitchen to make coffee. 

Her roommate was already in the kitchen and Nia greeted her with a smile.

“Morning, Roxy.” She said, heading for the coffee machine. Roxy gave her a knowing smile, sipping from her own mug.

“Judging by this morning’s outfit I take it you had a good night.” Roxy said, waving a hand to gesture to Nia’s borrowed shirt.

“Brainy slept over…” Nia said, her cheeks flushing pink as she poured herself a mug of coffee. “He’s like… The most amazing guy…”

“Is that in or out of bed?” Roxy asked, laughing when Nia’s face just got redder. “I take that as my answer.” She said.

Nia just giggled, stirring in some sugar to her mug and sipping it. “He’s absolutely perfect…”

“Details, girl!” Roxy demanded.

“Well…”

Meanwhile, Brainy was beginning to stir as Nia’s warmth retreated from the sheets. He hummed, ears picking up on muffled laughter coming from the kitchen. Slowly but surely, he flipped himself onto his back, stretching in the morning sunlight as he let out a jaw cracking yawn. He sat up, smiling as he remembered the night before before hunting for his clothes. He grabbed his boxers, pulling them on before looking around and noticing most of Nia’s clothes were still on the floor and his shirt was missing. He assumed his girlfriend must have borrowed it and he shrugged, instead grabbing a hoodie he saw hanging over the back of her desk chair. 

He pulled it on as he walked into the hallway, stopping when he realized it was cropped. His bellybutton was on display, along with the sharp V of his abs and the small trail of hair down his stomach. He felt his cheeks flush before he heard Nia laugh again. The world melted away and he was drawn towards that sound like a moth to a flame.

He stepped into the kitchen, running a hand through his messy hair and making the cropped hoodie ride up. Nia stopped mid sentence, trailing off as her eyes raked over him, taking in everything from his adorably messy bedhead to the way his abs were poking out from the cropped hem of the pastel pink hoodie and how it contrasted with his dark boxers.

Brainy too, was struck with the sight of Nia in his shirt, a little possessive part of his brain taking great joy in seeing the woman of his dreams wearing something of his after they had spent the night making love. He bit his lip, swallowing hard.

It was Roxy that drew them out of their appreciative appraisals of each other. She whistled loudly, clapping her hands at Brainy and making him blush.

“Work that, crop top, baby boy! Pink is definitely your color.” She said, grinning wolfishly.

“T-Thank you, Miss Roxy.” He said politely, before looking at Nia who was still openly gaping at him.

“You’re wearing my hoodie.”

“You’re wearing my shirt,” He retorted, scratching the back of his neck with a shy, nervous smile. “Would… Would you like me to take this off?” He asked, gesturing to the crop top.

“I would.” Roxy interrupted.

Nia set her mug of coffee down and quickly moved towards her boyfriend. 

“Back to bed. Now.” She decided, grabbing the collar of the hoodie to pull Brainy along.

“But we’ve just woken up.” He said, eyes wide in surprise. Roxy’s laugh echoed down the hall behind them as Nia shoved him into her room before attacking him with kisses.

“You won’t be sleeping! Be safe, kids!”

**Author's Note:**

> if people like this a lot i may write a second chapter thats smut so lemme know in the comments or on twitter im @yeetasaurus


End file.
